Al 2x1
by haKanii
Summary: - Si quieres andar conmigo, tienes que andar con mi hermano tambien...- dijo como si nada. ¿Quien en su sano juicio le pide a alguien que ande con otra persona al mismo tiempo que el?, una relacion de 3, no de 2, los gemelos y yo, yo y los gemelos...


Introducción

Anna POV.

No podia concentrarse en lo que le decían, ni siquiera por un instante... ya era una semana desde aquella platica la cual seguía sin poder asimilar, eran demasiadas preguntas las que tenia, pero ¿Como esperaba aceptar esa situación tan fácilmente?.

 _Flashback_

 _-Anna... Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- dijo su casi novio con cierta seriedad, con el simple hecho de que la llamara por su nombre significaba que algo andaba mal, y es que nunca lo había visto con ese semblante, no esperaba tener una platica que parecía tan formal y seria tan pronto._

 _-¿Sobre?- dije lentamente no muy segura de que obtendría por respuesta._

 _-Tu sabes que tengo un hermano... gemelo...- no tenia ni idea a donde iba llevar eso, era mas que conocido que el tenia un hermano gemelo, como no saberlo, si eran el foco de atención en todos lados, desde que los conocido supo que esos dos serian un problema para ella._

 _-Dime algo que no sepa..- estaba desesperada, tenia este presentimiento que lo que le diría no era nada bueno._

 _-Mas que mi hermano gemelo, el es mi otra mitad...- hablo con lentitud, quería entender lo que me decía, no entendía, ¿acaso le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de su hermano y no de ella?, tampoco entendía porque no hablaba mas, pareciera que estaba analizando cuidadosamente que palabras usar antes de decirlas, pero para mi no tenia sentido a donde quería llegar, no dije nada, no era necesario mi cara hablo por si sola, quería que continuara hablando.- No, no me estoy explicando bien, no se si haz escuchado acerca del vinculo que tienen los hermanos gemelos, Hao y yo lo que tenemos es mas que un vinculo... ambos sentimos lo que el otro siente, tenemos casi los mismos pensamientos, ideas... es como si fuéramos una sola persona en dos cuerpos, se que es difícil de explicar, no se si me estas entendiendo...- se volvió a detener a mirarme, en verdad no entendía hacia donde quería ir, su vinculo de hermanos era algo que no me interesaba entender, me estaba analizando y antes de que pudiera decir algo continuo hablando.- ... tenemos los mismos sentimientos... hacia ti... yo se que no te importa este lazo con mi hermano pero lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que si quieres andar conmigo, tienes que andar con mi hermano también... no tienes que decir nada ahora... piénsalo...- sin mas se levanto y se puso las manos detrás de su cuello dándome una sonrisa y diciéndome lo que menos queria escuchar - todo estará bien...- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, si... se largo dejándome sola en el maldito parque sin decirme mas._

 _Fin Flashback_

Desde entonces seguía a tónica, seguía procesando todo lo que me acaba de decir, ¿quien en su sano juicio le pide a alguien que ande con otra persona al mismo tiempo que el?!, una relación de 3, los gemelos y yo, yo y los gemelos, pero que reverenda estupidez, eso sin mencionar la tremenda conmoción que causaría cuando los demás se enteraran, al menos que fuera en secreto todo esto, sin lugar a duda tenia que estar jugándole una broma, una maldita broma... Eso iba en contra del ego de cualquier hombre, todos son como unos malditos perros marcando territorio a lo que es suyo, no les gusta compartir, y ahora por primera vez en su vida, que estaba dispuesta a tener una relación con alguien que de verdad le gustaba, no.. lo que sentía era mas que una simple atracción, pero como demonios esperaba que anduviera con su hermano al mismo tiempo que el!, ella no era ninguna prostituta, no le pondría los cuernos estando con los dos, aunque teóricamente, eso es algo que ellos proponían, lo que significaba que nadie le pondría los cuernos a nadie... pero que estupideces estaba pensando, el simple hecho de que por un momento se excusara para poder andar con dos personas al mismo tiempo le dio nauseas, no porque no le gustaran esos malditos par de demonios dentro del cuerpo de ángeles, y es que jamas en su vida se imagino estar en esa posición, de todas las personas en el planeta, jamas se imaginaria que Yoh le propusiera semejante cosa, de Hao talvez, pero de Yoh...

-Anna!, ¿Me estas escuchando?- exclamo su amiga con su voz chillona .

-No..- no estaba de humor de escucharla, yo ocupaba que me escucharan, pero no estaba ni en discusión que mis problemas debían ser algo que los demás supieran, ocupaba aclarar mis dudas, sacar todas las preguntas, sabia a quien tenia que acudir, pero el simple hecho de pensar en eso ya la estresaba...

-¿Que demonios? Anna!- hizo puchero Pilika - Al menos finje que me escuchas, no ocupas ser tan sincera -

-Hmm- ya no aguantaba mas esa situación, sin mas me levante y deje a mi amiga gritando como loca... recorría los pasillos de la escuela como loca, y es que después de esa platica, los miraba en todos lados y yo lo único que hacia era huir lejos de ellos, a pesar de verlos en todas partes, no era como si ellos me buscaran, porque ni siquiera se acercaban a hablar conmigo, no me habían mandado ningun mensaje, es como si esa platica jamas hubiera pasado,o mas bien le estaban dando tiempo para aceptar las cosas, o capaz solo lo había soñado, un sueño de muy mal gusto... aun así, siendo un sueño o no, ocupaba verlo.. mas bien, verlos, en plural, esos dos lo estaban volviendo loca y ni siquiera los tenia cerca y mas ahora que los estaba buscando, pareciera que se hubieran esfumado de la tierra, no estaban por ningún lado, estaba de mal humor hasta que miro por los ventanales del edificio, en uno de los jardines de la universidad, ahí se encontraba ese par, Yoh recargado en un árbol sonriendo como si nada pasara, Hao frente a el haciendo movimientos con las manos, al parecer contándole alguna otra cosa... y vale mas que no estén hablando de mi, baje lo mas rápido que pude del edificio para llegar a ese lugar, Yoh dejo de hablar al mirarme que me acercaba a ellos, haciendo que Hao volteara hacia la dirección que su hermano volteaba y al verme, vi como tenia una media sonrisa arrogante en su cara mientras que Yoh me dedicaba una calida sonrisa, rápidamente sentí un nudo en el estomago, estaba a tiempo de correr y huir, pero yo no era ninguna cobarde, tenia que afrontar las cosas.

-Te estábamos esperando Annita...- dijo Yoh con una enorme sonrisa.

-Acepto el trato..- salio de mi boca sin pensarlo, ni siquiera sabia lo que había dicho, toda la semana pensaba estar enfrente de ellos y decirles que se fueran al demonio, que yo no era juguete de nadie, que yo tenia dignidad, _tenia..._ porque acababa de perder lo que me quedaba- pero tengo condiciones...- dije como si eso estuviera salvando el poco respeto que tenia por mi misma, ¿como explicarles que quien hablo fue mi subconsciente y no yo?, porque yo jamas hubiera aceptado, no sabia que pasaría, ni hacia donde iría esto, pero solo con verlos lo que si sabia es que perdía la inteligencia y conciencia que tenia, ese par me hechizaba, me cautivaba y aunque no quería aceptar estaba enamorada...no de una, sino de dos personas y como si ellos supieran mis mas profundos pensamientos me hicieron la propuesta que acabaría con mis problemas, por mas que quería negarlo no podía y ahora era como si ellos tuvieran el control de esto, ellos JAMAS deberían saber que yo estaba enamorada de ambos, ellos eran los que estaban enamorados de mi y yo solo les estaba haciendo un favor...

-Te escuchamos...- dijo Hao hasta en cierto punto en forma de burla, estaba casi segura que ellos sabían mis sentimientos, todavía no ponía mis reglas y ya sabia que ellos tenían el control, sin lugar a dudas esto iba ser interesante.

Bueno alfin saque de mi mente esta historia, que aunque en un principio pensé hacerlo de 1 capitulo, me inspire y creo que lo expandier 3, mejor no me adelanto, eso lo decidirá el publico xDD

esto es un total YohxAnnaxHao, hasta el momento no tengo preferencias por alguna de esa pareja en especial en este fic.

Espero sus comentarios para ver si continuo esta historia :D

Que emocion, mi primer fic de Shaman King :'))) espero que les guste!.

Un saludote y un abrazote a todas las buenas personas que leen el dic =D


End file.
